


Wade x Piotr // A Whisper In The Ear

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [13]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Because Deadpool, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Wade Wilson, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Piotr is exactly one day late with returning to the mansion and Wade is Worried.





	Wade x Piotr // A Whisper In The Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Theres not enough poolossus fluff guys
> 
> Also ive decided to stop caring and write for the first couple i like writing that pops into my head with the prompt

"What  _ are  _ you doing?" Negasonic asked him.

Wade wasn't sure himself. All morning he'd been alternating between pacing and sitting quietly on the sofa to contemplate every decision that had led him to stay at the mansion. "What does it look like?" he snapped back. 

The mission some of the others had gone on was supposed to have ended  _ yesterday.  _ They should've been back  _ yesterday. _

"Missions sometimes stretch out. Calm  _ down."  _

Gah, he hated it when young people made more sense than he did.

Granted, that was almost always, but  _ still. _

_ [You think he's dead? HE'S MADE OUT OF METAL] _

_ {To be fair, in a way they're all still human} _

_ [METAL] _

_ {Yes, we heard you the first time} _

Wade knocked himself on the head to force the boxes to shut up. He could've sworn he heard something in the hallway. 

The front door.

He could actually feel his face light up as his gigantic metal boyfriend entered the room. He dashed toward him and jumped into his arms, knowing Piotr would never drop him.

_ [Well, there was that one time…] _

Wade was a large man. He was used to enveloping people in his arms, their faces pressed against his chest. He'd never known how nice it was to just be completely enveloped in the arms of someone you trust. 

He hooked his arms around Piotr's neck and placed his head on the metalman's shoulder with a sigh. "I love you," he murmured. 

And finally, they were both home.


End file.
